


(One Minute at a Time)

by angelgazing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean locked in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(One Minute at a Time)

"I really, really hate you," Dean says, and sounds kind of chipper about it, so apparently this is worse than Sam originally thought.

And Sam originally thought it was pretty damn bad, you know, all things considered. It's dark, and it's hot, and there's a serial killer of the chainsaw wielding variety on the other side of the door that they can't open, and they're in a closet of all places. And really, he's not sure which of those things is worse.

Sam, casually, stretches his foot four inches and, through razor sharp instincts, kicks Dean in the shin. "This is not my fault," he hisses, and adds as an afterthought, "Shh!"

"Oh, Dean, don't be stupid, this is exactly our kind of problem! We have to help this poor, defenseless girl! She's one of my friends from college, and trying to help them out has never gotten us into any kind of trouble," Dean answers, in falsetto. "Hey, remember the guy who stole your face and now you're legally dead?"

Sam just kicks him again. "This is not my fault," he repeats just for clarification. "Just because it's some freak reenacting horror movies instead of—"

"There are police for a reason, Sam."

"And the police were doing such a bang up job—"

"You're right," Dean says, after sixteen seconds of listening to a chainsaw somewhere in the distance on the other side of the door. There's a dull scream. Dean's still got his fist wrapped tight around the butt of his gun, and it hits Sam's thigh kind of hard because he's angry. "Fine, okay, you're right. Are you happy now?"

"Oh, God." Sam deflates, leans back against the wall with horror. "We're going to die."

"Shut up," Dean says, and kicks him. "I've got a plan."


End file.
